Confesión en el Festival
by Mirizore
Summary: El festival de Konoha llegó y Naruto aun no ha confesado lo que siente por su compañera de equipo ¿podrá decirle lo que siente o se quedará callado y perder la oportunidad que se le presenta? ¿será ella aceptarlo? NaruSaku One-Shot.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes presentados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Es un día cálido en Konoha, la brisa corría suavemente por la aldea meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Hoy en día se llevaban a cabo los preparativos finales para uno de los festivales más esperados del año, el festival de Konoha. La gente que habitaba la aldea se encontraba muy activa realizando compras y preparando todo lo necesario para esta noche. Los niños corrían libremente entre las personas jugando y gritando llenos de diversión, esperando ansiosos a que fuera la hora para el comienzo del festival. Uno de estos niños choco por accidente con otra persona y cayó al suelo empezando a llorar.

—¿Estás bien? Tranquilo no te paso nada —habló la persona hincándose para quedar al nivel del pequeño y puso una mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

El niño al sentir el toque suave sobre su cabeza disminuyo su llanto y levantó la vista hacia la persona con la que había chocado, sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de un chico de tez ligeramente bronceada, con unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, unos brillantes ojos azules y cabello rubio.

—Vamos, si te pones a llorar no podrás jugar con tus amigos —volvió a decir el chico dándole una radiante sonrisa al niño.

El pequeño al reconocer a Naruto dejo de llorar y asintió recordando lo que estaba haciendo antes del incidente. Con ayuda de Naruto se puso de pie y después de un momento en que sus amigos y él hablaron con su héroe favorito siguieron su rumbo regresando a las risas de momentos antes.

El rubio meneó la cabeza divertido y regresó su atención a su acompañante, un chico extremadamente pálido de cabello negro y ojos obsidiana con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Este chico llamado Sai y Naruto caminaban a través de lo que sería la calle principal donde se encontrarían la mayoría de los puestos del festival, se encontraban platicando de diversos temas hasta que ocurrió el incidente con el niño. Sai fue el primero en romper el silencio en cuanto los niños se fueron.

—Naruto, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Sakura lo que sientes?

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Has cumplido tu promesa ¿no? ahora puedes decirle lo que sientes —insistió Sai.

—Esto… aun no me siento con la confianza para hacerlo —respondió Naruto— además yo no sé si Sakura-chan siente lo mismo por mí.

—¿Qué sucedió con el Naruto que nunca se rendía no importa cuántas veces fallara? —cuestionó haciendo parar a Naruto.

—Sai esto es diferente —respondió serio— además ella aún ama a Sasuke.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? ¿ella te lo dijo?

—No, pero pasó mucho tiempo con él antes de que se fuera…

—Naruto, no puedes estar seguro sólo por eso —dijo Sai— nunca sabrás su respuesta si no haces el intento.

Naruto levantó la mirada cielo pensando en lo que dijo Sai. Durante el tiempo en que Sasuke estuvo en la aldea, Sakura pasó la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Sasuke, haciendo sentir a Naruto como si se hubiera alejado de él para estar con Sasuke. No le había tomado mucha importancia al asunto, pero no podía evitar una pequeña punzada de dolor y celos de verlos juntos, pero hasta donde él y los demás sabían ellos no estaban saliendo. Eso le hizo preguntarse ¿seguiría amando a Sasuke? ¿realmente tendría una oportunidad con Sakura?, Sai tenía razón en que no sabría la respuesta si no hacía el intento, pero ahora quedaba un problema ¿cuándo le diría lo que siente?

—Sai, yo realmente no sé cuando debería decirle.

—Podrías decirle esta noche durante el festival invítala a salir, leí en un libro que podría ser un ambiente propicio para una confesión.

Naruto se quedó ligeramente en shock ante la sugerencia de Sai, si bien ya había llegado a la decisión de confesarse a Sakura, todavía no quería hacerlo tan pronto, pero si no aprovechaba la oportunidad, entonces ¿cuándo? Podría pedirle a Sai sugerencias de otros lugares que mencione su libro, pero parecería que estaba huyendo del asunto. Respiró hondo y se armo de valor, iría a invitar a Sakura antes de que se arrepintiera de su decisión, se despidió de Sai y corrió al hospital a buscar a Sakura.

* * *

El sol por fin se ocultaba y la música del festival llamaba a la gente invitándola a ir y disfrutar de una buena noche de festival. Mezclándose entre la alegre multitud se encontraba Naruto apresurándose al encuentro de su compañera de equipo. Ataviado en una yukata azul con motivos de libélulas blancas y un obi azul oscuro el rubio esquivaba con habilidad a la gente que se encontraba en su camino, iba retrasado por quince minutos, estaba seguro que la chica lo estrangularía en cuanto lo viera por su retraso. Faltaban pocos metros para llegar al sitio donde habían quedado de verse, por lo que aceleró para cubrir la distancia restante.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó el rubio en cuanto vislumbro a la chica de cabellos rosados.

—¡Naruto, llegas tarde! —regañó Sakura a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero al final se contuvo—, juro que pasar tanto tiempo con Kakashi-sensei te está pegando sus malas costumbres.

—Perdona Sakura-chan no volverá a suceder —respondió Naruto soltando una ligera risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Entonces Naruto se quedo observando embelesado a Sakura. La chica vestía una yukata roja con motivos de flores en un tono rojo más claro, junto con un obi verde y una horquilla amarilla decorando su cabello recogido. Para el rubio, su compañera de equipo parecía resplandecer más que las luces del festival.

—Sakura-chan estás preciosa —dijo Naruto en un susurro apenas audible, maravillado por la apariencia de la chica.

—Gra-gracias —respondió Sakura sonrojándose ligeramente.

La pareja comenzó el recorrido por el festival, deteniéndose en los diferentes puestos disfrutando del ambiente del festival, había mucha gente este año, en algunas partes había tanta gente que fácilmente uno podría perder a su acompañante. No fue la excepción para Naruto y Sakura, después de detenerse en un puesto de takoyaki se dirigieron hacia el puesto de pesca de pez dorado. Sakura parecía absorta por los diferentes puestos, mantenía una brillante sonrisa mientras observaba los puestos. Naruto también sonreía al ver a su amor tan feliz, el siempre amó su sonrisa, una sonrisa que él quería proteger por siempre.

—¡Hey, Sakura-chan! —llamó Naruto al ver que estaban en otra zona con mucha gente, Sakura— si no tienes cuidado podrías tro…

No había terminado de hablar cuando en un descuido Sakura se vio arrastrada por la marea de gente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Cuidado!

Naruto reaccionó rápido y sujeto a la de cabellos rosados por la muñeca jalándola hacia él abrazándola.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto una vez que tuvo a Sakura segura entre sus brazos.

—S-sí, gracias Naruto —respondió Sakura hasta que se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban— ¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo?! —gritó empujando a Naruto con la mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

—Perdón Sakura-chan —contestó Naruto también sonrojado.

—No, discúlpame a mí, todavía de que me ayudas te grito —dijo Sakura evitando el contacto visual—, vamos todavía tenemos mucho que ver antes de los fuegos artificiales.

Sin esperar respuesta de Naruto tomó su mano y lo jaló llevándolo con ella. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco confundido ante la actitud de ella, primero le gritaba, luego se disculpaba y al siguiente momento lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a otros puestos mientras volvía a sonreír. Naruto no tenía objeción en esto último, por lo que dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y devolvió el apretón manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas, continuando el recorrido en compañía de la Haruno.

Conforme avanzaba la velada del festival se fue acercando la hora de los fuegos artificiales. Naruto y Sakura caminaron hasta la cima del monte Hokage para ver los fuegos artificiales. Era el mismo punto donde habían visto los fuegos artificiales el año anterior. Todavía quedaba bastante tiempo antes de los fuegos artificiales y Naruto pensó que sería buena idea confesar a Sakura lo que sentía antes del espectáculo de luces. En silencio oró por el apoyo de sus padres y para que la chica que estaba a su lado lo aceptara como algo más que amigos. Naruto sentía la boca seca y se encontraba muy callado pues no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Sakura notó el cambió el actitud de Naruto y se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo Naruto?

—¿Recuerdas el festival del año pasado? —preguntó seriamente Naruto mirando a la aldea mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

—¿Eh? Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió un poco perpleja _"¿qué le sucede a Naruto?"_— vimos el fantasma del tercer Hokage ¿recuerdas?

Naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el recordatorio, esperaba que este año no lo fueran a ver, nunca le gusto nada relacionado a fantasmas y después de todas las bromas que le gasto al Sandaime, estaba agradecido de que su abuelo sustituto no le haya ido a jalar los pies en venganza. Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco por la reacción de Naruto.

—¿todavía tienes miedo a los fantasmas Naruto? —preguntó ella con un toque de diversión en su voz.

—Sakura-chan~ que mala eres —contestó con un mohín el rubio.

—Jajaja lo siento Naruto, no lo pude evitar —se defendió la de cabello rosa—, es sólo que te vi un poco tenso.

Naruto no dijo nada y sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud a la ninja médico y ella le regresó el gesto. El rubio suspiró más calmado y retomo la pregunta de antes.

—A parte de la aparición de jiji, me refiero a lo que mencionaste el año anterior ¿recuerdas?—dijo Naruto recobrando la compostura— dijiste que esperabas que pudiéramos ver nuevamente los fuegos artificiales juntos el próximo año.

—Sí, lo recuerdo fue un buen festival, ¿pero a qué viene eso? —preguntó con curiosidad, no sabía a qué quería llegar, para ella su mejor amigo se estaba comportando raro.

—Sakura-chan… ¿sabes?, yo recuerdo todo lo que hemos pasado si cierro los ojos —comentó cerrando los ojos un momento— incluso cada pequeño detalle de lo que hemos vivido juntos.

—¿Naruto que…? —Sakura intentó preguntar, pero Naruto no la dejo continuar.

—Sakura-chan, a veces te siento tan lejos… como si estuvieras en un lugar donde no te puedo alcanzar —dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos para ver el cielo estrellado— sin embargo aquí estás conmigo esta noche de festival, nunca pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, sólo los dos como en ese momento.

—Naruto… —susurro sintiéndose culpable _"¿realmente me alejé tanto de él?"._

—Lo que trato de decir es… —continuó esta vez mirando a los ojos de Sakura— que todavía te amo y ahora estoy aquí confesándote lo que siento.

—Sakura-chan, si es que no es demasiado tarde quisiera poder amarte para siempre.

Sakura estaba impactada por la confesión del rubio, sintió su corazón latir más fuerte y rápido. Ella era consciente de lo que Naruto sentía por ella desde hace bastante, no era ajena a sus sentimientos, al contrario había tratado de usar los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella para que dejara de buscar a Sasuke, sin embargo su plan terminó fracasando y casi termino con el rubio odiándola, y si bien el rubio la había perdonado y nunca saco a flote el tema, ella si se odiaba, nunca se perdonaría por la forma en que trato de usarlo. Aun así Sakura tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía por su rubio amigo. Después de que Sasuke regresó a la aldea intentó pasar tiempo con este para saber si todavía sentía algo por él. Sin embargo descubrió que no sentía más que amistad hacia el Uchiha y había llegado a la conclusión de que sentía algo más que amistad por el rubio, pero aun cuando ella tenía sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, Sakura no se sentía digna del amor de este, no después de lo que había hecho. Sabía que llegaría el día en que Naruto le diría lo que siente, y cuando eso pasara, por mucho que amara al Uzumaki tendría que rechazarlo, no soportaba la idea de estar con él mientras aquellos recuerdos del país del Hierro la persiguieran, recordándola una y otra vez como intento engañarlo.

—Naruto, yo…. no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos —dijo agachando la cabeza evitando cualquier contacto visual con el rubio y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

—Entiendo, amas a Sasuke ¿cierto? —respondió el rubio entristeciéndose— está bien, olvida lo que dije esta noche, no volveré a molestarte con esto, espero que seas feliz con Sasuke —continuó hablando con un deje de tristeza en su voz— gracias por pasar esta noche conmigo, adiós Sakura-chan —terminó el rubio dándole una sonrisa triste.

Naruto se giro dispuesto a dejar el lugar, podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con salir, la chica que amaba, su preciosa Sakura-chan lo había rechazado. Naruto terminó arrepintiéndose de su decisión, si no hubiera hecho caso a Sai podría seguir siendo amigo de Sakura, pero ahora que lo había rechazado no se sentía con el valor de volver a hablar con su preciosa flor de cerezo. Tal vez podría pedirle a Kakashi-sensei ayuda para entrar en ANBU hasta que pudiera convertirse en Hokage y no tener que enfrentarla hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Sentía su corazón desgarrarse, quería correr lejos pero no quería preocupar a Sakura, caminaría hasta que sintiera que estaba fuera de su vista y luego correría.

Al mismo tiempo Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas mientras escuchaba sus pisadas alejarse _"esta vez lo perdimos" _escucho una voz en su interior haciéndola sentir remordimiento, _"le hice daño una última vez" _contestó a la voz, no se atrevía a decirle a Naruto lo que verdaderamente sentía, _"¿realmente es la decisión correcta Sakura?" _cuestionó su yo interior _"¿crees poder olvidar a Naruto?"_ volvió a preguntar, _"si lo vas a dejar ir al menos deberías decirle la verdadera razón de porque lo rechazas" _insistió su yo interior. "_Sakura, sabes tan bien como yo que no quieres decirle adiós"_. Sakura no podía negar lo que aquella voz dijo, aun cuando creía que era lo correcto que Naruto no estuviera con ella, no quería dejarlo ir. Alzó la vista buscando al rubio quien ya se había alejado varios metros.

—¡Na-Naruto, espera! —gritó Sakura corriendo hacia él.

Naruto la escucho pero no se quería detener. Sakura al ver que no se detenía corrió más rápido y lo abrazó por la espalda para tenerlo. Naruto al sentirla se detuvo pero no dijo nada, se quedaron así por unos segundos que sintieron eternos. Sakura aun abrazada al rubio se tomó un momento para respirar hondo antes de hablar.

—Naruto, yo no amo a Sasuke, no es más que un amigo para mi, tal vez un hermano… —dijo haciendo una pausa sin aflojar el agarre en Naruto— yo quiero a otra persona.

Naruto en un principio se sintió aliviado pero al escuchar sus siguientes palabras se volvió a sentir herido, quería que Sakura lo soltara para poder irse, pero no quería ser rudo con ella, así que intentó lo más suave que pudo quitársela de encima. La chica al sentir que trataba de aflojar sus brazos lo abrazo con más fuerza casi cortándole el aire.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?! Sakura-chan por favor suéltame —pidió tratando de zafarse.

—¡No te vayas, déjame terminar por favor! —gritó Sakura recargando la cabeza contra la espalda del rubio.

Naruto suspiró terminando de intentar zafarse de su agarre, conocía la fuerza de la chica de cabellos rosados y sabía que antes terminaría con las costillas rotas que liberándose. Ella al sentir que se quedo quieto aflojo solo un poco su agarre.

—La persona que yo quiero es un tonto cabeza de chorlito, es un chico que nunca se rinde no importa cuántas veces falle, me ha protegido tantas veces que no encuentro forma alguna de regresarle lo que ha hecho por mí —se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento— ese chico también me quiere y aun cuando yo también lo amo no me siento digna de él, porque él ha sufrido por mí culpa al intentar hacerme feliz.

Sakura guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta de Naruto. Por su parte el Uzumaki procesaba lo que dijo su compañera de equipo. La única que persona que se le venía a la mente era Lee, en ningún momento se le ocurrió que hablaba de él, pero aun así no podía dejar que Sakura pensará que no podía corresponderle al cejotas porque él había sufrido por ella. Aun cuando a él le doliera ver a Sakura con otro, quería verla feliz, si ella era feliz, entonces el también lo sería ¿no?, o al menos es lo que siempre se dijo. Así que decidió hablar para ayudarla.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué importa si él sufrió por hacerte feliz? —cuestionó Naruto llamando la atención de Sakura— ese chico debió hacerlo porque para él eres su tesoro más grande, y para él está bien sacrificar su bienestar por ti, si tú eres feliz él también lo es.

—Naruto… —dijo en voz baja Sakura liberando más lágrimas ante las palabras de Naruto _"¿entonces está bien que te ame aun después de lo que te hice?" _preguntó mentalmente _"Naruto, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo después de como te he tratado?"_.

—Deberías decirle al cejotas lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Eh?

Todo pensamiento de Sakura se evaporó al escuchar esta última declaración _"¿Naruto piensa que estoy hablando de Lee?" _todo pensamiento de tristeza se borró y fue sustituido por ira, ira de que Naruto fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para no darse cuenta de que hablaba de él. La ninja médico liberó a Naruto, este extrañado por el silencio de Sakura se giró para saber que le sucedía. Grande fue el susto que se llevó al ver a Sakura temblando de rabia con los puños apretados.

—Idiota, ¡estoy hablando de ti! —gritó al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse a un árbol.

Naruto gritó de dolor, sintiéndose aturdido al estrellarse contra el árbol, en cuanto se recuperó un poco comprendió lo último que Sakura le dijo _"¿realmente hablaba de mi?" _pensó en shock al tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla lesionada. Sakura por su parte respiró profundamente intentando calmarse un poco, una vez que lo consiguió se arrodilló junto a Naruto que se encontraba todavía recargado contra el árbol perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Naruto, a veces eres tan denso —dijo Sakura al tiempo que acercaba una de sus manos a su mejilla para curar el moretón que se formo por su golpe.

—Sakura-chan… ¿realmente me quieres? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar una vez que su mejilla fue curada y se encontraba nuevamente de pie.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? —cuestionó la de cabellos rosas todavía un poco frustrada de que el rubio no comprendiera lo que le decía—, es a ti a quien amo Naruto —terminó de hablar mientras se dirigía de nuevo al barandal esperando a que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales en cualquier momento.

Naruto sintió su corazón dar un brinco de alegría al escuchar sus palabras y de inmediato se acerco a ella quedando a sus espaldas.

—Pero no entiendo ¿por qué me rechazaste? —preguntó Naruto confundido.

—Naruto ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? —regaño Sakura no queriendo repetir lo que dijo anteriormente— te rechace porque no me siento digna de tu amor después de lo que te he hecho, en especial después de lo sucedido en el país del Hierro.

—Sakura-chan, tú nunca me has hecho daño, fue mi decisión sacrificar mi bienestar por ti, no te culpes por eso, tú eres la única a quien quiero, olvida lo que sucedió aquella vez, a mi no me importa —respondió Naruto y después de una pausa todavía sin estar convencido de las palabras de la chica añadió—, Sakura-chan entonces ¿quieres decir que finalmente me aceptas?

Sakura dio un sonoro suspiro _"parece ser que no entiende con palabras, entonces será con hechos"._ Giró la cabeza en dirección de Naruto y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios al tiempo en que las primeras luces de la noche iluminaban el cielo, después del beso regreso su atención a los fuegos artificiales con el rostro completamente rojo pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dejando a un sorprendido Naruto procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando el rubio por fin reaccionó se colocó a un lado de Sakura con una sonrisa igual de radiante. Mientras observaban las luces Sakura se dejo llevar y alzo los brazos como si quisiera tocar las chispas de colores, no pudiendo ocultar la felicidad que sentía de que después de todo Naruto la aceptaba, en silencio se prometió que nunca volvería a decepcionar al rubio y disfrutaría de la oportunidad que se le presentó de estar a su lado. Naruto cuando la vio no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía Sakura por sus acciones. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica cuando esta se calmo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Sakura-chan —llamó el rubio haciendo que la nombrada se girara en dirección a él.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, y le dio un tierno beso a su ahora novia. Ahora fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse, pero no tardo en cerrar los ojos disfrutando del beso.

—Sakura-chan, te amo —dijo tiernamente Naruto cuando rompieron el beso.

—Yo también te amo Naruto —contestó ella al tiempo que las luces iluminaban a la joven pareja en la cima del monte Hokage.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, no soy buena con el romance pero hice lo mejor que pude. Eh... no tengo mucho que agregar respecto a la historia, originalmente la escribí para un concurso de fics y aunque no ganó decidí publicarla hoy 3 de abril, el día marcado por la shonen jump como el día en que Naruto se enamoró de Sakura, y aun cuando no quedaron juntos al final, eso no es impedimento para disfrutar de la pareja. Siempre he amado los romances que pueden surgir de una relación de amistad, son realmente lindos. Y al menos para mí y sólo desde mi punto de vista, está será la mejor pareja de Naruto, repito, sólo desde mi punto de vista, si no gustas de la pareja, esta bien, sólo no me ataques por ello, porque cada quien tiene un punto de vista diferente y se respeta. Si por el contrario compartes mi gusto por la pareja ¡Bienvenido al fic y espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Así que hasta la próxima, ya nos estaremos leyendo en otros fics, ¡Ja ne!


End file.
